


1992 (1942)

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Discussion Of Murder, Ficlet, Gen, Germ boi is a good bro but not in the past, Kinda, Please ask if you want me to tag anything else, berlin is doing her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wanted to write about some angsty sibs so here you go, its my first work so blease dont rag on me for how short it is.
Kudos: 1





	1992 (1942)

Berlin strides through the house, breathing rapidly. Its 1942 (no it's not!) a voice in the back of her mind whispers but she has to kill her brother for their own and everyone else's sakes. Her heart thumps wildly at the thought at getting her own back for everyone dead. Revenge truly is a sweet thing and sadness was not something she should ever feel for those two. She's in the kitchen faster than she thought but she shrugs that off, picking out the sharpest knife she saw, conveniently it also had the largest blade. The order they'd die in was already worked out, Germany first and Prussia second. Creeping up the stairs she thinks of what could happen if something goes wrong (her brothers are so much stronger than her what if-)but fear was for cowards and she was the opposite. Germany's door wasn't locked (somethings wrong so wrong turn back around! ) but she didn't care and she snuck up to his bed and nothing was there and the door opened. In a flash she twisted and leapt at her foe, the evil bastard. He went down like a sack of potatoes and she straddled him and pulled her knife up high and (this isn't right) never brought it down because Germany had taken her knife. A harsh scream ripped itself from her throat (she knew the consequences all too well-) and suddenly there were arms around her and a soft voice telling her it's not the war anymore she doesn't have to be afraid. It's 1992 and Berlin hugs her brother back for the first time in years, tears falling from her eyes and sadness in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you wanna hear me scream about ocs and half baked ficlets my discord is HellaCute #8476


End file.
